


Rayna James NSFW Alphabet

by flickawhip



Category: Nashville (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:07:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27729271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: See title
Relationships: Rayna Jaymes/Original Female Character(s)





	Rayna James NSFW Alphabet

A = Aftercare (What they’re like after sex)

Rayna needs as much affirmation as possible after sex. None of her other lovers have ever really had the time to tend to her after and she’s still learning to love herself. 

B = Body part (Their favourite body part of theirs and also their partner’s)

Rayna loves your hands, she loves being touched tenderly. 

You love all of Rayna but you spend a lot of time watching her eyes when you make love, reading what she needs. 

C = Cum (Anything to do with cum basically… I’m a disgusting person)

Rayna has no idea what to do with cum, although she does love when you focus on making her cum, she used to have to take what she got but with you she almost always cums, even if she needs a little extra time and attention. 

D = Dirty Secret (Pretty self-explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs)

Rayna is something of a whiner when she wants to be and can be a complete brat when she wants attention. 

E = Experience (How experienced are they? Do they know what they’re doing?)

Rayna has plenty of experience with men and only really one relationship with a woman. She needs a little help sometimes but is very sure of her skills when you tease her. 

F = Favourite Position (This goes without saying. Will probably include a visual)

Rayna’s favourite position is a little strange but she loves when you can’t wait to get her to bed and use whatever else comes to hand, as long as she’s against you and held close. Body contact is her favourite thing. 

G = Goofy (Are they more serious in the moment, or are they humorous, etc)

Rayna tends to be shy but serious. You love when you can make her laugh before she moans, the release of pressure turning her softer under your attentions. 

H = Hair (How well groomed are they, does the carpet match the drapes, etc.)

Rayna grooms herself intensely enough that you sometimes have to remind her you don’t mind if she’s not perfect. 

I = Intimacy (How are they during the moment, romantic aspect…) 

Rayna needs body contact and eye contact as much as possible, she loves when you hold her tightly. 

J = Jack Off (Masturbation headcanon)

Rayna is always a little embarrassed when you ask her to masturbate, sometimes needing a little guiding although she’s happy when she can surprise you by doing as you ask. 

K = Kink (One or more of their kinks)

Praise Kink.  
Strap-Ons.   
Daddy Kink/Mommy Kink. (Depending who takes control and how bad she feels on a given day)  
Handcuffs/ribbon ties. 

L = Location (Favourite places to do the do)

Bedrooms mostly, although you have had to make her cum in a backstage dressing room a few times. 

M = Motivation (What turns them on, gets them going)

Rayna loves praise. It’s her favourite thing. 

N = NO (Something they wouldn’t do, turn offs)

Nothing with pain.  
Nothing with blood.  
Nothing with most bodily fluids. 

O = Oral (Preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc)

Rayna loves when you go down on her, most of the time she needs a little help reciprocating. 

P = Pace (Are they fast and rough? Slow and sensual? etc.)

Slow and sensual most often, although you can be rough when she’s in a particularly desperate mood. 

Q = Quickie (Their opinions on quickies rather than proper sex, how often, etc.)

Rayna doesn’t mind the odd quickie but she prefers to have proper sex. 

R = Risk (Are they game to experiment, do they take risks, etc.)

Rayna doesn’t like to take risks. 

S = Stamina (How many rounds can they go for, how long do they last…)

Rayna can go as often as she likes, although she’s a little unsure just how much stamina you have, both of you tend to wear each other out. 

T = Toy (Do they own toys? Do they use them? On a partner or themselves?)

Only a strap-on, mostly used by you on Rayna. 

U = Unfair (how much they like to tease)

Rayna is never really a tease except when she is on stage. 

V = Volume (How loud they are, what sounds they make)

Rayna is mostly quiet, lovingly proud of her pleasure but never over the top.

W = Wild Card (Get a random headcanon for the character of your choice)

Rayna is always happy when she gets to make love. 

X = X-Ray (Let’s see what’s going on in those pants, picture or words)

Rayna either wears lace or simple bras and panties. 

Y = Yearning (How high is their sex drive?)  
Fairly high but Rayna never pushes. 

Z = ZZZ (… how quickly they fall asleep afterwards) 

Rayna always sleeps easily once loved.


End file.
